Janes deepest secret!
by Claudia Donovan 13
Summary: LIKE I SAID IT'S A DEEP SECRET YOU HAVE TO READ! Dr. Who hetalia crossover!
1. Janes past a Summary

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Ashley: Why'd u discontinue the last story?**

**Me: Cause I didn't know what to do with it.**

**Jane: I'm glad your making this part of my life known.**

**Me: Nods and says lets begin.**

HI! I know weird way for me to start this off but,… I guess I didn't really know how to start it off. So try and keep up. My name is Jane, I'm 14, I live with Elizabeth Kirkland (or England). Well My life isn't very normal though Lizzie(1) likes to think so. I'm a dhampir so that means I'm half vampire but, my life isn't normal cause of something Lizzie doesn't know. A man called the doctor, who my best doesn't even know exists. He saved me from Weeping Angels, Darleks, Slitheen, and so much more but he also gave me Lizzie and there's no way I can thank him enough for that. (starts to fade) Shoot can't stay long but I can tell you this; despite what you think of the doctor to begin with know that his life is danger and this earth is protected.

**Me: Sorry for the shortness but it's a good place to start.**

**Jane: Oh Lizzie is my nickname for Elizabeth.**

**Ashley: See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Unusual World Meeting

**Me: BACK!**

**Jane: World Meeting?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Ashley: I come in 3rd chapter right.**

**Me: Maybe. lets start.**

It was a month till the Doctor who convention in London which Elizabeth and Jane were prepared for. Their favorite characters were the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. At the moment they were at a World Meeting and not even the fighting in the room was fazing them. Jane was listening to music from Doctor Who on her iPod. When Monika had heard enough fighting for the time being she screamed,"That is enough! We never have anything that the leaders have us talk about at these meetings anyway so why do we come to fight!"

This caused Jane to shut off her music and Elizabeth to widen her eyes. Jane and England looked at each other and smile.

"What is it you guy's are so happy about?", asked Monika (Germany)

Jane finally pulled her earbuds out and smiled and said, "If you guys would actually pay attention you'd know there is a Doctor Who convention in a month."

Everyones faces went into expressions of pure shock. Elizabeth and Jane turned and looked at each other and simplely laughed.

"Dudes! When were you planning on telling us this?", Asked Amelia.

Jane looked at Amelia and said," Well America Earhart when ever you guys noticed how different we were acting or if you were ever gonna notice my iPod."

"Well you still could have told us aru. You know all of us are big fans," Chunyan (China) said a slight scowl on her face.

Jane nodded then made her own point and said,"Would you guys have even heard or listened to us?"

"I would have eh," Maddie (Madeline or Canada) spoke up," But you are right on the others not listening."

Jane nodded at Canada. Then the others started yelling at Jane except for England, Alice, and Chiara Vargas (Italy and Romana). Alice looked at Chiara and then the two of them yelled," WILL YOU STOP RIPPING AT JANE ESPECIALLY SINCE WE ALL STILL HAVE A MONTH TO PLAN!"

Everyone stopped yelling at Jane and Francine (France) said, "Well I guess we do have something to talk about we can discuss the plans we have for the convention."

"Your right," Sakura (Japan) started always open to anyones opinion," and plus some of us might not want a fight here." (glances at Jane)

Jane smiles and all the meetings for the past month were about the convention.

**ME: That's all for now!**

**Jane: See you soon.**

**Ashley: Yep R&R! PLEASE!**


	3. Troubles at the Whovian Convention

**Troubles at the Whovian Convention!**

**Me: Hi I'm back!**

**Jane: Well here's the Convention Chapter!**

**Zach/Ashley: JUST START ALREADY!**

**ME: OK HOLD YOUR DANG HORSES!**

It had been a month since Jane and Lizzie had told the other countries about the doctor who convention. Now was the day of the convention and Jane was currently putting the finishing touches on her costume. The last touch she was putting on was a small special effects make-up patch of skin. She was putting it over her belly button she was dressing as a female version of Luke from the "Adventures of Sarah Jane Smith". She called her Luke Mimic. She then slid down the bannister stair railing and heard Amelia say,"Dude we should sit in front of the Dr. Who panel crowd"

"No," replied Elizabeth,"We should sit near the back we don't want to look eager that would be improper."

"Dude the front!"

"Back!"

"Front!"

Then Francine jumped between them and said,"Why don't we break even and sit in the middle?"

Francine was met with retaliation from both of the people fighting in the form of one word which they both said in unison which was,"NO!"

Francine then looked to Jane hoping she would side with her. Heck she even had a pouty look on her face.

"No," Jane replied,"We'll sit wherever we sit once we get there."

Though Jane was kind of more willing to side with Amelia she knew that would just cause more fighting which she didn't need.

"We all ready to go?", asked Jane she was eager to leave.

"Almost," replied Elizabeth.

When Jane looked over she noticed Elizabeth was dressed as a female version of David Tennet's doctor. Jane smiled and found the costume piece she was looking for. It was a sonic screwdriver they had bought semi recently. Jane smirked and said,"Lizzie catch!"

With that she tossed the fake sonic to Elizabeth. Elizabeth fumbled with it and almost dropped it at least twice. Elizabeth then smiled and said,"Next time Jane just tell me where it is."

Jane laughed and was about to retort in a funny way when Amelia questioned,"Why do you need a sonic screwdriver?"

"I'm dressed as the Doctor," Elizabeth replied.

"Dude you can't dress as the Doctor cause the Doctor is a guy," Amelia retorted.

Jane faceplamed and said,"Amy(2) there are people who dress as female versions of characters. An example of that would be people in your country dressing as Hellgirl instead of Hellboy and I believe you did that didn't you."

Amelia nodded and with that they left for the convention.

**_(time skip)_**

They had just gone to the panel and gotten front row seats. Now all the countries split of in separate directions. Of Jane and Elizabeth always stuck together, Amelia chose to walk with Maddie, Prussia **_(aka Maria)_** went with France and Spain **_(aka Isabella)_**, Chiara and Alice went together, Anya **_(Russia)_** and Chun-yan were together, and finally Monika and Sakura were paired off.

As the convention dragged out all the girls had found something to do. Jane and Elizabeth were still trying to decide what to do when Jane saw her friend Zach and asked,"Lizzie isn't that Zach?"

Elizabeth turned her eyes toward the young boy dhampir and she responded with a nod. She also saw a man that looked a lot like her and she said,"Shall we go say hi?"

Jane nodded somewhat curious as to why Zach was here in the first place. When they got close enough Jane tapped Zach on the shoulder and said,"I thought you aid you were busy."

Zach turned around when he heard her voice and smiled saying,"So did I."

Jane noted the shock in his Australian accent. "This is what I meant by busy," Jane said with a laugh.

Zach nodded and started laughing himself. As the 2 of them talked so did Elizabeth and Zach's caretaker Arthur. They were so lost in conversation that when the windows broke in that area and alien wolves started coming trough them they were all instantly startled. "GET DOWN NOW!", Cried one of the wolf creatures almost shooting Jane in the arm.

They all got down and Jane noted that Amy wasn't far away and a guy who Jane could only guess was the Alfred character Zach had talked about was right next to her. Just seconds later both England's and Americas were taken. She heard a shot from some form of gun and when her eye's shut she saw Lizzie with a gun shot wound in her arm. "No!", Jane and Zach mumbled at the same time they snuck to a stand. 2 wolf creatures tore after them as the 2 dhampir went in search of the 4 countries.

**Me: EVILCLIFFHANGER! (Laughs evilly)**

**Zach: Bloody wanker!**

**Jane: (laughing)**

**Ashley: You'll have me in the next chapter right?**

**Me: We shall see meaning I'll try.**

**Me:Oh yeah R&R!**


	4. Appearance of the Doctor and his daughte

**Appearance of the Doctor and his daughter.**

**Me: Yes Ashley I'm going to attempt to put you in this chapter.**

**Ashley: Thank you!**

**Zach and Jane: Let's do this.**

**Me: (smiles and nods)**

Jane and Zach started racing down the same but turned in 2 different directions. Jane ran down the hall it seemed to be all windows except for the one door at the end. She saw Amelia standing but not moving as she got shot in the shoulder and Elizabeth was shot twice. She sipped something out of her pocket the one thing that wasn't burning her. The thing she pulled out was her sonic pocketknife. She held it Centimeters away from the doorknob and it unlocked. She then heard the wolf alien creature coming and thought,"Shit!"

Though she only had a split second to think she whispered,"Phirus."

The sad thing was she did it a second too late and was shot in the eye. She shook her head knowing she had lost the her sight in one eye. "Weak, Pathetic, Lowlife, Human," said the creature.

"I'm not weak like you would believe," Jane said,"I will lose sight in my right in three minutes but, so you can know humanity is only part of my existence and I am protected!"

The wolf like creature growled as 3 things happened 1.) Zach started running toward Jane 2.)The TARDIS landed right next to her, and 3.) Jane took out the 2 wolf creatures the moment she lost sight in her right eye. Jane felt the key burn her skin and she pulled it from her pocket in the process of this she put the sonic pocketknife away. "Alfred you ok?", asked Amelia as Jane opened the TARDIS door.

"Yeah I'm fine Amelia," Alfred answered,"The questions are though 1.) What is this? and 2.) What's going on?"

Jane walked inside the TARDIS and heard The Doctor say,"Ashley where we at do you have any Idea?"

"No," Ashley coughed,"Wait maybe I do…Jane?"

Jane stepped further in and nodded didn't move any closer. Ashley walked up to her and though she was blind she could see perfectly with her hearing and heightened senses. "You ok Jade?", asked Ashley.

Jane shook her head and answered,"No. Wolf like aliens attacked and one of them shot my eye so I don't have eyesight anymore."

"Well," Ashley responded,"You can still see through your hearing and touch right?"

"Will you stop waving your hand in front of my face!?", Jane responded not knowing it was the Doctor.

"Oi relax you can still see," The Doctor responded.

Jane smirked and then noticed Zach walk in and the gawks from Both Americas and England's. "So you know the Doctor too?", Jane asked turning her head towards Zach and startling him.

He nodded and suddenly 2 more wolves came and Jane Yelled in urgency,"PICK ONE STAY OUT THERE OR GET IN HERE!"

All four countries ran into the TARDIS while still a bit startled. "Do you still have that base set up behind your closet?",asked Ashley,"Jade?"

Jane nodded and asked,"Why?"

"We may need it," answered the Doctor.

Jane nodded.

**_(Time Skip)_**

It had been 20 mins since the wolf aliens attacked and they had just left. "How are we going to get out of here?", Both England's asked.

They had been asking that for 20 mins and just as the Doctor was about to tell them to shut up Jane said,"Listen I found an air vent when I went to save you Lizzie here's the catch Ashley and her dad are coming with us."

Elizabeth nodded and then asked,"Why is that?"

Jane answered calmly saying,"They can help us all of us."

"No ones outside," said Ashley and Jane at the same time.

With that all 8 of them snuck out of the TARDIS and Elizabeth asked,"The Doctor is Ashley's dad am I correct?"

Jane turned her head and nodded. Elizabeth smiled and then asked,"Why are we going to my house then?"

"I may have used Amelia's old room as a base," Jane answered abruptly.

_**(time skip roof of building outside air vents)**_

Jane used her spell to find a cord that was connected to the building she slid down it and knew she'd have a lot of questions to answer later.

**Me: I know this is the end of the chapter already.**

**Zach: Yep!**

**Jane: R&R!**

**Ashley: If you have any Ideas on how she could do better with this story please don't hesitate to put it in the review and or PM her!**

**Me: Thanks Ashley! See Ya!**


End file.
